House of Amberstorm
The House of Amberstorm is noble house who hail from Pyrewood, having moved into the region of southern Silverpine Forest almost three hundred years prior to the present day. Origins House Amberstorm was born from the internal conflict of the ancient House of Rafghalan, a noble house who resided in the region of Hillsbrad Foothills. Three brothers laid claim to lordship over the House following their father's untimely death, leading to the War of Rafghalan Succession within Hillsbrad. The eldest brother, Tanloste, an archer who styled himself in the ways of the High Elven rangers, held the smallest faction but a still relatively sizeable force within the House. The middle and youngest brothers, Krathyn and Madhar, held relatively larger forces. Madhar, a Kirin Tor Magi, lost his gambit when it was discovered he was delving into the realms of necromancy & demonology. He was chased into the Whispering Forest in northwest Tirisfal, where he succumbed to his wounds & fell into a bog. Tanloste's forces were divided by a corrupt advisor whom wished to steal off with some of the family fortune as the House collapsed in on itself. Tanloste, caught between his brother's military and the betrayer faction, was slain on a stone bridge that crossed the River Stern, succeeding in slaying the advisor before dying. With Tanloste's forces defeated, the remainder of Madhar's rebellious house was put down. A vicious battle that tore up the family estate ensued in the midst of a terrible storm in the days of autumn. Madhar's faction fought to the last man, mercilessly bound by Madhar's magics even after his death. With the battle and storm over, Krathyn declared an end to the House of Rafghalan, its successor being the House of Amberstorm, to honor the day on which Rafghalan was purged. With their estate in shambles, the newly founded (but still overall tattered) House Amberstorm pulled up stakes & moved west, to the growing realm of Silverpine. Relatives Although Krathyn had personally slain Tanloste, he had always suspected Tanloste had a hidden lover or child whom could lay claim to the Rafghalan line. His suspicions remained with him until his death and were proven true by Kuthelso Amberstorm more than three hundred years after Krathyn's death. Tanloste's hidden lover was the Rafghalan brother's youngest cousin, Esheria. Having feigned loyalty to Madhar, she was protected by his more well armed forces & was believed by Krathyn & the remainder of the House to have died when the Kirin Tor assaulted Madhar's Hillsbrad compound. As the Amberstorms headed west, Esheria headed to parts unknown. House Structure The Amberstorm House is not uniformly structured, although one male always leads the House. In the absense of a male heir (of which has occurred three times in the three-hundred year history of the House's existence since the Fall of Rafghalan), the eldest female will be known as the Matriarch-Regent until a male heir comes of age or sires a child (the youngest Amberstorm to ever become Patriarch was 11 years of age & at the end of his life had sired 11 legitimate heirs, all male). There is no 'house superior' within the ranks of the house and the current reigning Patriarch will determine the next Patriarch. This often leads to shows of skill, prowess, fertility, and guile among the various male members of the House, who will all have the chance at leading regardless of their date of birth, in order to impress the current Patriarch. Amberstorm Province Following their relocation into the forests of southern Silverpine, the newly anointed Amberstorm house under Krathyn Amberstorm sought out lands to settle the surviving family. Following negotiations with local landowners and their distant Lords through messengers, a parcel of land situated within the mountains was secured. Renamed Amberoak for its mighty oak trees and its new lords, the Province became the new seat for the House. Previously established villages continued on as they had but as the provincial system of new roads and trading routes grew some newer villages sprung up whilst others withered and faded from the landscape. Three of the largest villages became dominating nexuses of trade and social interaction. * Amberoak Village (formerly Bronzewall): The current provincial capital and center of the House of Amberstorm. Previously a small hamlet named Bronzewall (named so for an ancient structure that existed near to it), the hamlet experienced an expansive growth following the restructuring of the Amberoak Provincial Roadways, effectively turning the previously sleepy hamlet into a small city over the course of a few years. With primarily Lordaeronian inspired structures and buildings to reflect the more recent transplants from Hillsbrad, Bronzewall was renamed after the province once the large village officially became the seat of power. * Willowbreak Village: An old village hailing from the time of Gilnean rule in the region, Willowbreak was historically a grain & livestock distribution center, with farmers and other citizens coming for its open air markets for fresh vegetables and meats. With a cluster of butcher shops called Meathook Row, the village thrives on food and is considered the culinary soul of the Amberoak Province. * Vonstein Village: The previous capital of Amberoak prior to the transition to Bronzewall, Vonstein is somewhat industry focused, although it has a large population of lumberjacks who deal with the province's oak forests. Boasting blacksmiths and forges, Vonstein grimy appearance belies its passionate citizens. When students and citizens come to train for militia duty, they come to Vonstein. When they finish their training, they return to Vonstein for one of its many alehouses to share stories, drink some crude oakvine ale, and cause mischief for the barmaidens. With experienced weapon and armorsmiths along with veteran combatants, the village is the first line of defense for Amberoak. Among its honorable citizens live many of the less than scrupulous associates that the House of Amberstorm has acquired over the years. Specters of the Past; Visions of the Future Reigning Patriarch, Kuthelso Amberstorm, an experienced vision and traveler along the timeways (he himself having consumed the essence of a handful of sands from the Caverns of Time, infusing it into the blood that coursed through him), had sought to look down the various paths that his family had taken in their lives. Watching tens of thousands of lives & at times meeting ancestors, he sought to learn everything about what his family had done & where they had come from. At the genesis of his family's creation, he was able to discover the survival of the blood of Tanloste, his descendants surviving into the modern day. Kuthelso later met with the descendants and peace was brokered between the two halves of a long divided family. It remains to be seen if the two families will merge together or continue walking down their vastly separate paths that began at a forked road nearly 300 years ago. In the shadows of Tirisfal, however, a menace long since thought dead had rose from the bog he had died in, chased down by the Kirin Tor and sent into the afterlife. Madhar von Rafghalan has risen as one of the undead, serving among the forces of the Forsaken. Meeting with Kuthelso several times, first at the former Rafghalan estate and their final meeting at Ambermill, the two found a tense kinship. Ultimately however, the walking spectre of the past was slain following a binding of Krathyn's soul to a voidwalker. Madhar's soul was shattered and Krathyn's was released, finally ending the long divide that persisted across the centuries. Known Members & Relatives *Lord Kuthelso Amberstorm: Also known as Kuthelso Blightblade. Patriarch, Death Knight, Oldest Brother to Demiroc & Danrath. *Resmae Moretti-Amberstorm: Wife to Kuthelso Blightblade. - Deceased. *Kuthelso Hedrick Amberstorm II: Son to Kutheslo and Resmae Amberstorm, first of their quintuplets. *Talya Mira: Daughter to Kuthelso and Resmae Amberstorm, second of their quintuplets. *Sendren von Amberstorm: Son to Kuthelso and Resmae Amberstorm, third of the quintuplets. *Karina Alina: Daugther to Kuthelso and Resmae Amberstorm, fourth of the quintuplets. *Danrath Singray: Son to Kuthelso and Resmae Amberstorm, fifth of the quintuplets. *Demiroc Amberstorm: Paladin, Middle Brother to Kuthelso & Danrath. *Danrath: Ranger, Missing. Youngest Brother to Kuthelso & Demiroc. *Flor'Lana: Dark Mage, Daughter to Kuthelso. Third Matriarch-Regent - Active. *Vallatier: Dark Mage, Son to Flor'Lana and Senzin Evermore. *Delanth: Priestess, Twin to Bastian, Daugther to Flor'Lana and Senzin Evermore-Amberstorm. *Bastian: (...), Twin to Delanth, Son to Flor'Lana and Senzin Evermore-Amberstorm. *Kelaren Leroxis Amberstorm, Son to Flor'Lana Amberstorm and Mathorian Arendal. *Marrick: Mage, Son to Kuthelso. *Vulfgang: Harvest Witch, Great-Grandfather to Kuthelso, former Patriarch. *Dhonna: Unknown, Sister to Kuthelso, Mother to Gorthrak. *Gorthrak: Shaman-Hunter, Cousin to Darchbishop Kuthelso Blightblade, Son of Dhoanna Amberstorm. * Abella Donna LeBrice-Amberstorm, wife to Gorthrak Amberstorm and mother to Gorthrak Jr. * Gorthrak Jr., Son to Donna and Gorthrak. *Various others: Brothers, sisters, uncles, aunts, cousins, nephews, nieces, etc. *Krathyn Amberstorm: Warrior, Founder of the House, First Patriarch, Deceased. *Madhar von Rafghalan: Warlock, brother to Krathyn. Slain during the War of Rafghalan Succession by Kirin Tor magisters but was raised into undeath centuries later through unknown means. Was slain once more by Kuthelso Amberstorm with the 'Blightblades', which shattered his soul, permanently ending his threat. Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Houses and Clans Amberstorm